finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Ajora Glabados
is the founder of the corrupt Church of Glabados, who lived 1200 years prior to the plot of Final Fantasy Tactics. He was the human host of the Lucavi Ultima. Upon his death, Ultima was trapped in his body. His birthday is September 11. He has two portraits, one depicts Ajora while he was still alive and the other is shown in-game when he's (and Ultima in turn) in possession of Alma's body. That portrait is similar to hers, only with loose, white hair instead. He uses the unique Job Class False Saint (or Phony Saint in the PS1 version). Story Origin Ajora was born at a time when airships flew all over the skies. It was recorded that when the day he was born, Ajora walked up on his two feet and went to a well, pointing out that the well was poisoned. True to this, during the Black Death, many who drank from the well died. Those surviving this event called it his miracle, and he a child of the gods. His influence further increases as he continued to preach. At the age of 20, Ajora prophesied the coming of Paradise. This was the last straw, and the Pharist priests of the dominant religion at the time, reported him to the Holy Ydoran Empire, who named him heretic and traitor. This was all thanks to Germonique, one of Ajora's disciples, who gave information about his whereabouts for money. Ajora was executed at the Golgollada Gallows, but his death caused Mullonde to be wiped out in a massive tidal wave. Those who had faith in Ajora then created the Church of Glabados. Disciples It is not known of how many disciples Ajora had, but there are two famous disciples that were mentioned. One of them is Balias who is Ajora's first disciple. He hid from the Holy Ydoran Empire's pursuers in Balias Swale. He was later executed by the Holy Empire for his involvement in Ajora's sect at Balias Tor where the hill bears his name. The other disciple is Germonique, famed for being the traitor. He sold information on Ajora's hiding place to the Holy Empire. The Glabados Church spread the word that Germonique was a traitor. Truth According to the Scriptures of Germonique, however, Ajora was not just a priest, but at the same time a spy who sold information to enemies. Germonique had been watching Ajora silently, recording his activities, and gained knowledge that Ajora was collecting the Holy Stones to summon the Zodiac Braves. Germonique, hired by the Holy Empire, even had the stones to prove it. This led to Ajora's capture and his demise. However, the tidal wave which destroyed Mullonde did happen right after Ajora's execution, be it coincidentally or not. This caused the subsequent rise of the Church of Glabados. Stats A prophet who, misleading the people with falsehoods, has come to attain undeniable power. Note: This job is a story related job used in cut scenes, it serves no purpose in battle as there is no skillsets associated with the job. It possesses no Abilities, no Reaction Abilities, no Support Abilities, and no Movement Abilities. Curious to say, the developers did take time to give it a job description. Other appearance In Final Fantasy XII Magick Pot bestiary, there is a mention of Saint Ajora, who was referenced to as the founder of a separate sect of the Light of Kiltia, claiming Faram as the one true god, that decreased the numbers of the Light of Kiltia sect. However, in the Japanese version of the Final Fantasy XII bestiary, Saint Ajora was a woman rather than a man. The story of Ajora bears some similarities to that of Jesus Christ, both of which include notable prophecies concerning the coming Kingdom of God, betrayal at the hands of a close disciple, and execution by the reigning authorities. Musical Themes The [[Final Fantasy Tactics: Original Soundtrack|soundtrack of Final Fantasy Tactics]] features Ajora's musical motive in several pieces, albeit not as prominent as other motives, they are "St. Ajora's Theme", "St. Ajora's Theme Deluxe", "Espionage", "In Pursuit" and "Ultema the Nice Body" (also "Ajora's Masque" and "Midlight's Deep" which are not included in the soundtrack CD). Despite Ajora's absence for most of the time, these pieces are used fairly frequently, especially during the important plot points, hinting his influence to the world of Final Fantasy Tactics. Trivia *Ajora's original portrait is never used in the game and can only be accessed via cheats or ripping the data from the game. It is possible there was plan to feature the flashback scene or even the battle involving the young Ajora during his time. Glabados, Ajora